Pokemon: Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind
by FanFactor1996
Summary: The Seven Days of fire have left a large isolated section of the World a Toxic wasteland unfit for life, a peaceful kingdom known as the Valley of the Wind exists lead by Nausicaa. But when an evil from the past comes back to poison the valley. Now Ash, the gang and Nausicaa must work together to stop this evil and bring peace to the land. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Enter The Toxic Jungle

**Okay this is Chapter one of my Pokemon-Nausicaa of the Valley of the wind crossover fic. **

**I've made a crossover before of Pokémon and another (Amazing) Studio Ghibli film spirited away but with this one I'm going to make it longer then six chapters and make the story longer then the movie was, add new twists and more adventure to the story (I'm not saying I want to make it better it was an amazing movie). Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

_**Pikachu the Movie**_

_**Pika!**_

* * *

_**The world of Pokémon! A place of absolute wonder and excitement! Filled with the creatures with amazing powers we have come to call "Pokémon".**_

* * *

_**World of Pokemon Montage**_

_**Swimming threw our vast seas**_

A shot shows the sea containing several different water types Pokemon swimming threw in harmony

_**Running threw the fields**_

Another shot shows herds of all different kinds of Pokemon running threw a field.

_**Soaring threw the skies**_

Another shot shows different kinds of Pokemon flying threw the air.

_**Wherever you go you can expect to find Pokemon there as well.**_

_**One human has devoted his life to protecting Pokemon everywhere that he goes and his name is Ash Ketchum who over the years has captured many different kinds of Pokemon and has made many friends on his journey including a love named Bianca. **_

_**But the adventure our heroes are about to have is in an unknown land shrouded in legend, which has been cut off from the rest of the society for many, many, many years…**_

**End Montage**

* * *

Somewhere else in the world in a faraway land the ground is covered in white spores, which also drift threw the air and the wind howls in the background as a man who is wearing a large hat and gas mask rides a Dodrio which has gas masks on all three of its heads while another Dodrio also having gas masks on each of its three heads follows having a leash on it which hooks the two Dodrio together carries the man's things.

The man and his Dodrio pass a spore-covered tree and a large active one fumes out a purple (**Probably toxic**) gas and several more that looked hardened spewing the gas threw holes on them.

The man also passes by some homes that are covered in spores and then man has his Dodrio stop and pulls out his gun and goes over to the door of one of the homes and breaks it open only to find the home with skeletons that are also covered in spores and the man picks up a doll on the floor which crumbles in his hand.

The man sighs, "Yet another village is dead," the man says to himself with obvious sorrow in his voice.

Up in the air abnormally large Yanmegas and Yanmas who seem a bit mutated begin circling the place and the man notices this and hops on to his Dodrio.

"Lets go! Soon this Place, too, will be consumed by the toxic jungle," the man says and like that him and both of his Dodrio head off before this "**Toxic Jungle**" can consume the dead village.

* * *

**Narrator**

* * *

_**Over a thousand years have passed since the collapse of industrialized civilization in this faraway section of the world, now a dangerous Toxic Jungle spreads, threatening the survival of the last of the human race, which exists in this land…**_

* * *

**Pokemon: Nausicaa of the Valley of the Winds.**

Ash along with Pikachu, Bianca, May, Max and Dawn walk threw a large field in the Kanto region apparently having lost their way and May is obviously becoming pretty worn out from all of this walking and she finally drops down on to the ground exhausted from walking non stop for who knows how many hours.

"Ash face it we're lost does your Pokegear even say where we are?" May asks lying on the ground exhausted and Ash decides to do just that and checks his Pokegear and sighs, "It doesn't say where we are does it?" Bianca asks her boyfriend.

"No…it doesn't" Ash says "Pika…" Pikachu says and Ash then shows everyone the Pokegear, which says on its screen over a map "**AREA NOT LISTED**" "Oh great we're lost!" Max says and then he falls to the ground next to his older sister.

"I told you we should have gone left instead of right who knows where we are now" Bianca says and Ash sighs again "Yeah I'm starting to think we should have gone left" Ash says admitting he was wrong on what direction to go (**Even though he had a Pokegear with him that showed where he should have gone**).

"So now what do we do?" Dawn asks since they are now pretty much lost in the middle of nowhere with no Pokemon Centers that they could go to in sight "Max do you have any water?" May asks her younger brother being a bit thirsty from walking all day.

"Oh yeah! I have a canteen in my backpack!" Max says and pulls out a water canteen out of his backpack and shakes it around only to hear now swishing meaning that it is completely empty of water and Max and May sigh in disappointment and thirst at this.

"It doesn't like there are any people around here for miles what are we gonna do?" Bianca asks being a bit thirsty herself "Wait a second guys! I've got a water bottle in my backpack!" Ash says remembering he has some ice-cold water in his backpack and then unzips it and pulls out two water bottles but much to his and his friend's disappointment and thirst one of them only has enough to fill a small paper cup and the other can only fill half of one.

"Why?" May asks miserably after realizing they do not have that much with them to drink and then falls to the ground once again.

"Wait guys, don't we have any water type Pokemon with us?" Max asks and Ash, Dawn and May suddenly realize that they do indeed have some water Pokemon in their current parties of Pokemon and face palm themselves feeling a bit stupid for not thinking of that themselves.

The Four trainers then unleash their water type Pokemon which are Ash's Croconaw, May's Blastoise and Dawn's Piplup "Okay guys we need some water so if you don't mind…" but before Ash can finish his sentence Croconaw, Blastoise and Piplup all use water gun right in the faces of their trainers along with Bianca and Max and then stopped leaving their face's soaked but thirst satisfied.

The group after drying their faces and hair off and water bottles refilled continue venturing threw these unknown parts "I don't get why the Pokegear doesn't know where we are" Ash says finding it pretty strange the Pokegear won't list where they are.

"Maybe we're off the map of Kanto" Max theorizes "Wherever we are its pretty clear that we're completely lost" May says with sorrow in her tone of voice "I'm with May on this Ash I don't think anyone has passed threw here in a pretty long time" Bianca says since the place they venturing threw is a large plain which has pretty dried up grass with absolutely no Pokemon of any kind or humans in sight.

Suddenly Bianca falls threw the ground where she was walking but before she could fall down completely Ash grabs her hand but he is then pulled into the hole and then Max goes to grab hold then May then Dawn and soon the whole gang is dragged into the hole.

The group then slide threw the hole into deep (**Very, very deep**) underground caverns holding on to each other trying not to get separated "WHERE ARE WE GOING?" Bianca asks extremely scared by what is happening right now.

"EVERYBODY HOLD ON!" Dawn says as they group slides down the seemingly bottomless caverns heading for some unknown destination (**But of course we all know where in the world they are going**).

* * *

Somewhere else in the world in the skies a glider flies threw the air being flown by a teenage girl dressed in blue wearing some sort of mask and hat and soon she begins her descent down into the desert below and along the way she passes a large head-like rock formation and the vast forest and she then lands gracefully on the desert sand.

After landing she pulls out a gun and walks off into the jungle.

* * *

Ash and the gang meanwhile continue to slide down the seemingly bottomless caverns (**Which they've been doing for at least five minutes or more now**) at a very fast rate until finally the see an entrance that they fly out of and land the ground of the jungle the teenager is in.

"Hey where are we?" May asks "I don't know May, Ash where does the Pokegear say we are?" Bianca asks and Ash pulls out the Pokegear to see where in the world they are "Ugh…guys…the Pokegear isn't saying where we are" Ash says and the group all hurry to the Pokegear to see that it says "**LOCATION: UNKNOWN**".

May then drops to the ground by that "We're gonna die here aren't we?" May asks already beginning to lose hope "Where is here anyway?" Ash asks wondering where in the world are they "Pika?" Pikachu asks wondering the same thing "I don't know but this is a pretty big jungle are there even any Pokemon around here?" Max asks not seeing any Pokemon in sight.

Suddenly they hear large foot steps coming towards them and a giant mutated Yanmega passes by them "Yan-Yan!" It says in a deep tone of voice leaving the group confused, shocked and a bit creped out by what they had just saw "What…was that?" Dawn asks in a timid tone of voice "That was…that was a Yanmega…but really big" Ash says recounting what he had just saw (**But is not believing**) to Dawn.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere else (**But not to far away from where the gang is**) in the jungle the teenager is searching around the place and around several Yanma fly by and she soon goes threw a small tunnel and looks up to see a giant Yanmega crawling away and she goes up to a spore covered plant and lifts up her helmet revealing she has brown eyes and pulls out a glass vile and places one of the spores inside and puts a cork on the vile, takes a look at it and puts it in her bag.

She then pushes away some bamboo that was standing in her way and looks around the place to see large stumps "Ohmu tracks and it looks like they're still fresh" She says knowing what those things are and moves out and then comes to an entry way and see's something and gasps.

The thing which she is saw is the large shell of some sort of creature "A perfect Ohmu shell" the girl says and runs over to it and marvels at its beauty "Amazing, I've never seen a whole shell before" She says and then looks over to see Ash, Pikachu, Bianca, May, Max and Dawn walking towards her direction.

"Hey guys! Look! There's someone else here!" Max says and the girl's eyes widen at the sight of them "What are you doing out here without masks on?" She asks franticly "What? What do you mean masks?" Ash asks and the girl digs into her bag looking for something and she pulls out six masks.

"It's a good thing I have these with me, put these on quick!" the girl says "What?" Ash asks, "Put them on!" She says and the group does as she says and put the masks on themselves "Why do we need the masks on?" Ash asks wondering why the girl is going crazy over them not wearing masks "Pika-pi?" Pikachu asks wondering the same thing.

"What? How do you not you know? The spores in the toxic jungle are completely poisonous without a mask you'll be dead in minutes," the girl explains.

"POISONOUS?" May asks threw the mask in loud tone of voice "Quiet down, you'll startle the insects" the girl says and then climbs the Ohmu Shell now that the group can survive in the jungle thanks to the mask.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ash asks and the girl pulls out some sort of sword and dings it against the shell "Ha! A perfect sound!" She says and then drives her blade into the shell, which doesn't go in "Ah!" She says and then groans from pain but quickly recovers.

"It even chipped a Xerconian ceramic sword, this should make the people of the valley happy, they won't have to worry about finding materials for making tools for a long time" the girl says to herself as she climbs to the top of the Ohmu shell.

"There's a valley? There are people here!" May says gaining some hope from the girl's words.

"Hey what Valley are you talking about?" Ash asks with a raised voice so the girl can hear him from all the way up there but the girl evidently cannot hear him as she is too busy examining the eyes of the Ohmu shell "What an amazing eye, I wonder if I could fly back home with this" the girl says.

Ash along with Pikachu climbs to the top of the Ohmu shell where the girl is "You still haven't answered my question who are you and what valley are you talking about?" Ash asks "One second" the girl says and pulls out a powder vile from her holder on the left side of her chest and sprinkles it around the eye then cocks her gun then puts it down and pulls the trigger which causes a small burst then cuts the bottom with her sword and then removes the eye and holds it up.

"It came off its so light" the girl says amazed at how light the eye is and she begins giggling and soon spores begin to come down like snow flakes "What's happening?" Ash asks, "The Mushigo palms are sending out their afternoon spores" the girl says answering Ash's question.

The girl then sits down with the Ohmu eye as the spores begin to rain down "Its so beautiful, its hard to believe without these masks these spores could kill us" the girl says thinking the spores are beautiful (**and quite deadly**) "My name is Ash by the way" Ash says introducing himself to the girl.

"My name is Nausicaa," the girl says revealing to Ash that her name is "**Nausicaa**".

Nausicaa then lies down as they spores from the Mushigo palms enjoying the sight of it all and suddenly she hear something "Huh? What's that?" She asks, "What's what?" Ash asks not hearing anything "Pika-pi?" Pikachu asks not hearing anything either.

Nausicaa then gets up "My heart's pounding, I feel something happening, what's going on?" Nausicaa asks and suddenly the sound of gunshots can be heard as even Ash, Pikachu, Bianca, May, Dawn, Max and Nausicaa can hear them.

Nausicaa gasps "Gunshots! Someone is in trouble. The insects must be attacking!" Nausicaa says and she grabs the Ohmu eye and her gun and slides off the Ohmu shell and runs off "Hey! Wait up Nausicaa!" Ash says "Pikachu!" Pikachu says as the two of them slide off of the Ohmu shell themselves and run off to follow Nausicaa.

The others then join the two "Where is she going anyway?" May asks and while running Nausicaa steps on a rather large Heracross which has an extra arm "Oops, sorry" Nausicaa says to the unnatural large Single Horn Pokemon and it simply groans and continues eating the toxic sap on the tree's with its friend and the other's run by it without stepping on them and they look at them in shock.

"Whoa! Look at the size of those Heracross!" Max says shocked by the size of the Bug-Fighting types and Nausicaa drops the Ohmu shell and goes up into a head-like rock formation and looks out of the eye hole and looks out into the jungle to see a large blast "There they are" She says and pulls out a pair of binoculars to get a closer look of what's happening.

"Look at that cloud of spores" Nausicaa says seeing a large cloud of poison spores with several Yanma and Yanmega surrounding it when suddenly an Ohmu with red eyes emerges from where the cloud of spores is coming from.

"An Ohmu! It must be the one that shed that shell" Nausicaa says and soon more blasts go off "Whoever it is that Ohmu is chasing will never escape that way" Nausicaa says then loads up her gun and fires a flare signal "I hope they see the signal" Nausicaa says and the person who is being chased by the Ohmu sends their own signal.

"Good, whoever it is their coming this way" Nausicaa says and then slides down and grabs the Ohmu eye "Nausicaa where are you going?" Ash asks as he and the others follow her outside of the jungle into a desert where she drops the Ohmu eye on to the ground and gets on to her glider.

"Whoa! What's that thing?" Max asks as Nausicaa pulls the hood over her and turns the glider on by pressing a button with her foot, which turns on the glider's jets, and she goes off into the skies.

While gliding Nausicaa see's the man who is the same man who was searching the dead village with his two Dodrio running out of the Toxic Jungle "There they are" Nausicaa says and suddenly the Ohmu who shed the shell Nausicaa found bursts threw the jungle and begins chasing after the man.

Nausicaa gliding above it pulls up her hood "What a magnificent Ohmu!" Nausicaa says impressed by the Ohmu and glides closer towards it as it bellows something, which sounds much, like a trumpet "Get upwind of it!" Nausicaa says gliding next to the man "Right!" the man says and Nausicaa goes up towards the Ohmu.

"Ohmu, go back to the jungle. This is not your world. Come on, now. Be good" Nausicaa says and the Ohmu with bright red eyes just continues to stampede threw the desert like it doesn't even notice Nausicaa.

"Its blind with rage, I've got to calm him" Nausicaa says and her glider drops several grenades which explode sending bright flashes in front of the Ohmu which causes it to stop in its tracks and the man and his Dodrio fall on the ground in the desert.

The man gets up and looks at the Ohmu, which has stopped which now has grey eyes "Look at that. She has stunned it with flash grenades" the man says impressed by what she had just done and Nausicaa then glides by the Ohmu holding an object which creates the sound of pulsating hum.

"She is using an insect charm," The man says knowing what that object which is being used by Nausicaa is "Ohmu wake up, You need to go back to your jungle" Nausicaa says and soon the Ohmu's eyes turn from grey to blue and it begins to move "Its coming to" Nausicaa says.

The Ohmu then begins moving back towards the Toxic Jungle "Unbelievable, the Ohmu is going back to the Jungle, She tamed it with nothing but an insect charm and flash grenades" the man says impressed by what Nausicaa had just done and she waves at him while gliding high up in the air while the man waves his gun at her and then gets back on to his Dodrio.

* * *

Ash meanwhile having seen that along with the rest of the group takes in all that they just saw "That was amazing!" Dawn says breaking the silence of the group "How did she do all of that anyway?" May asks also amazed by what Nausicaa had just done.

Ash then see's Nausicaa gliding away "Come on guys! We should follow her!" Ash says and like that the group are off running to follow Nausicaa to wherever it is she is going (**They'll have to run pretty fast if they want to catch up with that glider of Nausicaa's which is a fact**).

* * *

Somewhere else in the desert, which has several, wind chimes the man waits patiently and soon Nausicaa flies in on her glider (**Which has the Ohmu eye on it just so the readers know**) and jumps to the ground on her feet "Lord Yupa!" Nausicaa says revealing the man's name to be "**Yupa**" and runs over and hugs him.

"Nausicaa, I didn't recognize you" Yupa says revealing he knows Nausicaa "It's been over a year now. It's great to see you" Nausicaa says "Thank you for helping me with that Ohmu. You've certainly mastered that glider of yours" Yupa says impressed by the way she handles her glider.

"You think so? Father says I have a long way to…Hmmm?" Nausicaa says and she feels rumbling inside a pouch on Yupa's belt "Oh, yes I forgot all about this little fellow. He's the reason I got in trouble with the Ohmu" Yupa says and opens the pouch and the thing inside is revealed to be a small fox-like creature.

"Wow, is that a fox squirrel? I've never seen one before" Nausicaa says and suddenly Ash, Pikachu and the rest of the group catch up with Nausicaa and take off their gas masks since its safe to breath the air now "Hey…I'm…Ash…and this…is…Pikachu" Ash says introducing himself to Lord Yupa while at the same time struggling to catch him breath along with the rest of his friends.

"Oh Ash! I'm sorry I left you guys back there" Nausicaa says "Its okay Nausicaa so you're the guy that Ohmu was chasing why?" Ash asks wondering why the Ohmu was chasing Lord Yupa in the first place "Indeed you see it was this fox-squirrel that got that Ohmu chasing me I saw an insect carry him off in the jungle and I mistook him for a human baby so I had no choice but to use my gun" Yupa explains revealing why the Ohmu was so hostile towards Yupa.

"So, that's why the Ohmu was so angry with you" Nausicaa says and she holds out her hand to the Fox-Squirrel who simply hisses at her "He is quite spirited, apparently, he didn't inhale too much of the jungle's toxins. Better not touch him, even the babies can be vicious" Yupa explains "Come on, its okay" Nausicaa says in a loving manner and the Fox-Squirrel runs out of Yupa's belt pocket on to Nausicaa's arm.

"Be careful it can bite" Yupa says and the Fox-Squirrel snarls at Nausicaa "There's nothing to fear, nothing to fear" Nausicaa says still lovingly and holds her hand out which is not covered by a glove and the Fox Squirrel bits her finger and Nausicaa doesn't even flinch "See? Nothing to fear" Nausicaa says.

Nausicaa then turns to the Fox Squirrel "Right?" Nausicaa asks and the Fox Squirrel begins to calm down and releases its bite around Nausicaa's finger and it licks her finger (**When its doing that its pretty cute**) "You were just a little frightened, weren't you?" Nausicaa asks and soon she twirls around happily laughing.

"He's perfect, will you let me keep, Lord Yupa?" Nausicaa taking a little to the small and rather cute creature "Of course, certainly" Yupa says and Nausicaa laughs "Thank you!" Nausicaa says and runs over to both of Yupa's Dodrio who now aren't wearing gas masks.

"Kai, Kui! Do you remember me?" Nausicaa asks and hugs them both "What a mysterious power she has" Yupa says and watches as Nausicaa pets the multiple heads of Kai and Kui "You both must be tired after running away from that Ohmu" Nausicaa says as the heads of the two Triple Bird Pokemon.

"So how is your family, Nausicaa?" Yupa asks and Nausicaa goes silent "What's wrong?" Yupa asks, "Its…father can't fly anymore" Nausicaa asks "King Jihl? So the Jungle's toxins are taking their toll on him" Yupa says, "So your dad is sick?" May asks, "Yes he's bedridden, he says it's the fate of all of us who live near the jungle" Nausicaa says.

"I'm sorry, I should have come sooner," Yupa says "No, I'm just glad you could come at all," Nausicaa says "Ash I must ask why were you and your friends not wearing gas masks when Nausicaa found you in the Toxic Jungle?" Yupa asks, "Lord Yupa, we've never heard about the Toxic Jungle 'till now," Ash says.

"Really?" Yupa asks surprised by Ash's answer.

"Lord Yupa, There's something I want to show you when we get back to the Valley, I've created my own secret room, I haven't shown it to anyone yet because I don't want to scare them, You get to be the first! I'll go on ahead and announce you. See you there!" Nausicaa says and runs over to her glider.

"Lord Yupa?" Nausicaa asks, "Yes?" Yupa asks "Do you think you could carry this back for me? I'm afraid it is not the easiest thing to fly with" Nausicaa says.

* * *

(**Queue beautiful Bird Person music**)

* * *

Nausicaa holding up her glider runs out and jumps off the cliff as her glider catches on to the wind and she hops on to it and flies off and Yupa chuckles.

"She certainly knows how to read the wind, come, everyone! We're almost there," Yupa says and him along his Dodrio, Ash and the gang venture on to the side of the cliff towards the Valley of the Wind.

"Lord Yupa where are going anyway?" Ash asks "The Valley of Wind it is Nausicaa's home" Yupa says answering Ash's question and soon the group enters the Valley and the group marvels at it as the sound of Pidgeys chirping can be heard and Yupa, Kai and Kui go to get some water from the lake.

"Oh! Lord Yupa!" an elderly man says coming up to Yupa with another "Gol, Muzu, how have you both been?" Yupa asks knowing the two "Good, good! The wind is strong and the water is clear," Gol says answering Lord Yupa's question.

"Hi" a young girl says "Hi, Lord Yupa!" another girl says "Hello, girls. You're looking well," Yupa says and Ash and the group look out into the Valley of the Wind, which is shown to have several windmills.

"So this is the Valley of the Wind" Max says "Its so beautiful" Dawn says (**It is a beautiful place**) as the group look around in amazement at the Valley.

* * *

**Okay we just wrapped up Chapter one of the story. I made some of the insects of the Toxic Jungle mutated bug type Pokemon instead as you can read, I didn't change the Ohmu because I couldn't find a bug Pokemon who looked enough like it. **

**Next Chapter will feature Ash and the group meeting Nausicaa's father and the blind woman Obaba who will explain some things about the Toxic Jungle to them. **

**I'm going to be combining dialogue from the original Japanese audio and the English Dub.  
**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Remember to review I want feedback both positive and negative. Gotta catch 'em all! **


	2. Evil Of The Past Rising

**Okay we are up to Chapter two in my Pokemon-Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind Crossover fic. Last Chapter Ash and the gang met Nausicaa and Lord Yupa and followed the two to Nausicaa's home the Valley of the Wind. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

In the center of the Valley a group of people crowd in the center waving towards Lord Yupa "Welcome home, Lord Yupa!" a woman says "We've missed you" Another person says "We've waited so long for your return!" another person says.

Up on top of a windmill Nausicaa is working on something "Princess, Lord Yupa has arrived" a man with a mustache says, "I'm almost finished" Nausicaa says, "Welcome back, Lord Yupa!" the man says.

"Why, Mito, you're looking fit and hard at work!" Yupa says revealing the man's name to be "**Mito**" "Thank you sir, I'm looking forward to hearing all the news from the other kingdoms tonight" Mito says "Okay, start her up!" Nausicaa says having finished what she was doing with the windmill and Mito does just as Nausicaa says and the Windmill begins to move.

"Nice work, princess" Mito says "Thanks" Nausicaa says.

"This Ohmu eye is high-grade material, Lord Yupa" Gol says examining the Ohmu eye Nausicaa found in the Toxic Jungle "I'll send out a search party to retrieve the rest of the Ohmu first shell first thing in the morning" another man says.

"Come on Toeto, its okay" Nausicaa says holding an infant in her arms "Yes ma'am" Toeto says "Lord Yupa, we had a baby who was born in the Valley this year" Nausicaa says "Wonderful, let's have a look" Yupa says as Nausicaa hands the child to Yupa.

"Oh, she's a fine baby. Strong and healthy, she reminds me of Nausicaa as a child" Yupa says revealing he has known Nausicaa since she was a baby "Lord Yupa, we would be very honored if you would choose a name for her" Toeto says "With your blessing, fair winds are sure to favor her" another woman says.

"Very well, I'll see that she is a given a good name" Yupa says "Thank you, Lord Yupa, may she grow up to be strong just like Princess Nausicaa" Toeto says.

"Hmph! It is good to hope for a daughter who is strong like the princess, but not a daughter who likes to play around in the Toxic Jungle" Mito says "But, Mito, The Toxic Jungle is where I found the Ohmu shell along with Ash and his friends" Nausicaa explains.

"Yeah but the thing is we've never heard of the Toxic Jungle" Ash says "Pika-pi" Pikachu says "What? How could anyone have not heard about it, it's existed for over one thousand years?" Gol asks finding the fact Ash and company never hearing of the Toxic Jungle before to be very strange.

"Yeah but a place where there's no toxic jungle to worry about that sounds interesting" Muzu says.

"All I do is worry when she's running around out there, I'd trade a thousand Ohmu shells for a good night's sleep" Mito says and Gol laughs "Sorry, Mito but we'd rather have the Ohmu shells, The princess should explore all she wants" Gol says happy they have the Ohmu shell for making tools.

"I agree, who else would rescue me when I'm in trouble with an Ohmu?" Yupa asks and everyone in the crowd including Nausicaa laugh.

Children holding the Ohmu shell run across the various homes in the Valley as Lord Yupa riding with Kai and Kui "Welcome home Lord Yupa, you've been missed!" a villager says "Our blessings, Lord Yupa!" another one says "We're so happy you've returned" another says "Lord Yupa!" Another says.

* * *

Soon Lord Yupa enters a small castle in the Valley which has two large windmills along with Ash and the group "I think King Jihl will interested to hear how you came here in the first place Ash and so will I" Lord Yupa says to Ash as they enter the castle.

Later that night King Jihl and Yupa laugh with each other "So Nausicaa rescued the great Lord Yupa?" Jihl asks as it is shown he is a man with a large white mustache and eyebrows with a scar on his right eye that is bedridden.

"This is a such a wonderful valley, Jihl. It soothes my heart coming here" Yupa says "How are the other kingdoms you visited faring Yupa?" Jihl asks, "Mm, things are grim. I found two more kingdoms to the south that have been consumed by the Toxic Jungle, it seems as if it spreads faster every day and the kingdoms that still survive are torn by war and starvation, the cities are plagued with fear, why can't the other kingdoms live happily as you do here?" Yupa asks.

"It is because we have the wind from the sea to protect us from the toxins of the jungle, we know the poison cannot reach us here" Obaba a wise woman who is stirring food over a small fire says and pours a bowl for May which she eats "Thank you" May says.

"Ash Ketchum Yupa is telling me you come from a land where no one has ever heard of the Toxic Jungle" Jihl says "Yeah King Jihl we fell down a hole and we sled down some caverns for about eight or ten minutes and before we knew it we were in the Jungle where Nausicaa found us" Ash explains recounting how him and the group got here to King Jihl.

"Where do you come from Ash?" Jihl asks "The Kanto region King Jihl" Ash says "And you've never heard of the Toxic Jungle?" Obaba asks "No never" Ash says "Pika" Pikachu says "Hm…that is very strange" Obaba says.

"Lord Yupa, isn't it about time you settled down here?" Jihl asks which gets Nausicaa's attention "With my current condition, it would bring peace of mind to us all" Jihl says "Ha-ha-ha! That is impossible!" Obaba says "Why is it impossible?" Dawn asks.

"Lord Yupa must continue his search Dawn, it is his destiny" Obaba says and takes a sip from the stew she is making "It's my destiny is it?" Yupa asks "Obaba, what it is that Lord Yupa searches for?" Nausicaa asks "What? Nausicaa, how could you not know this, child?" Obaba asks, "What do you mean?" Bianca asks.

"The answer is on the tapestry which hangs before you, although I can no longer see it, I remember it well, there is a figure in the upper left corner" Obaba says and Nausicaa and the group look up at the Tapestry near King Jihl's bed which in the upper left corner shows man in wearing a long gown with long hair, hat, beard and a bird on his shoulder holding a staff.

"After a thousand years of darkness, he will come, clad in blue and surrounded by fields of gold to restore the bonds between Mankind and the earth which were destroyed" Obaba explains "And he will guide the people of this planet at last to a land of purity" Nausicaa says finishing the legend.

"Lord Yupa, are you searching for that man in blue? I thought that was just a myth?" Nausicaa asks "It is a myth, Obaba is just teasing me" Yupa says "Not true, that is the goal you seek" Obaba says "Obaba, the only goal that I seek is to understand the mysteries of the Toxic Jungle, I want to know if mankind is truly fated to be swallowed up by it or if there is still some hope that we may survive, I want to know the truth" Yupa explains revealing the reason for his journey.

"Lord Yupa…do you think the Toxic Jungle will ever spread over to the Kanto region?" Ash asks "If you have never heard of the Toxic Jungle and since it has been a thousand years since it began spreading Ash then I find it unlikely it could spread towards where you and your friends come from…but only time will truly give the answer" Yupa says replying to Ash's question.

"Until you find a way to return to your home Ash, you and your friends are welcomed to stay in the Valley" Jihl says "Thank you King Jihl" Ash says thanking the Valley of the Wind's king for his kind offer.

* * *

Soon the sun is beginning to set above the Valley and nighttime is sure to come and inside her room in the castle Nausicaa pets her sound asleep fox squirrel that she has named "**Teto**" in her lap "If only there was something I could do to help Lord Yupa" Nausicaa says to herself.

* * *

A few hours later night has fallen over the Valley and inside the Castle Mito walks up the stairs and knocks on Nausicaa's door "Princess, princess" Mito says.

Nausicaa hearing Mito wakes up from her sleep "Mito? What is it?" Nausicaa asks "Gol has detected something strange in the wind" Mito says and Nausicaa opens her door "All right, I'll be right there" Nausicaa says.

* * *

Outside the castle Nausicaa and Mito run up top to where Gol is and behind them Ash and Pikachu join them "Gol what's going on?" Nausicaa asks "There's a good storm brewing up, princess, but I'm afraid something isn't right" Gol says answering Nausicaa's question.

"What do you mean Gol?" Ash asks not seeing anything wrong "Pika-Pikachu" Pikachu says "Listen carefully" Nausicaa says and she realizes something and looks in the night clouds to see a small bit of light "There it is, up there!" Nausicaa says and Mito, Gol, Ash and Pikachu turn their attention to where Nausicaa is pointing.

"What is it?" Ash asks "It's an airship" Nausicaa says "What in the world is an airship doing way out here?" Mito asks and Lord Yupa walks up to where they are "What's going on?" Yupa asks "Lord Yupa, there's an airship" Mito says, "Are you sure?" Yupa asks.

"Here it comes" Nausicaa says and the five look out to see the Airship coming towards the valley "Its enormous" Mito says and the airship flies over them and Nausicaa looks to see what kind of airship it is and gasps "It's a Tolmekian airship" Yupa says knowing what kind of airship that is.

"Tolmekian?" Ash asks, "It's in trouble!" Nausicaa says and goes over for a closer view "They're trying to make an emergency landing, help me launch my glider, Gol" Nausicaa says "What?" Gol asks and Nausicaa climbs up on to her glider.

"Princess, it's too dangerous" Mito says "I'll just guide them to the shore" Nausicaa says and then puts on her helmet and fires up the jets on her Glider "Here they come" Yupa says seeing the Airship getting closer "All right, Princess. Ready to launch!" Gol says and Teto jumps on to Nausicaa's shoulder.

"Teto, hold on" Nausicaa says and Gol launches the glider and like that Nausicaa is off flying towards the Tolmekian airship "I'm gonna go help Nausicaa" Ash says "Ash how are you going to do that? You don't have a glider," Yupa says and Ash pulls out a Poke ball "I've got another way of flying" Ash says.

"And what is that?" Yupa asks and Ash unleashes whatever Pokemon was inside and only a roar can be heard and Mito and Gol's eyes widen "I see" Yupa says.

Nausicaa flies towards the Tolmekian ship to see the front of it covered in abnormally sized Venipede and Nausicaa gasps at this and looks to see people inside the ship shooting at the obviously angry Venipede.

"Oh, no! They must have landed in the jungle and angered the insects!" Nausicaa theorizes and looks to see where the ship is going to crash, which is by the sea cliff "Turn your ship! You're gonna crash! Turn the ship!" Nausicaa yells out trying to get the people piloting the ship's attention.

Suddenly a roar is heard and Nausicaa turns to see Ash and Pikachu riding Ash's Charizard towards the ship "Nausicaa what's happening?" Ash asks loudly because of the wind "The ship is gonna crash!" Nausicaa says and the ship passes the two and Ash, Nausicaa, Charizard and Pikachu see a teenage girl wearing a red dress and yellow hat in a window and Charizard plunges towards it and uses an ember on the window to melt it and grabs the girl and looks to see a chain attached to her right wrist and breaks it off using a small amount of ember and then fly off as the ship collides with the sea cliff and explodes.

"It's down" Yupa says "The Princess" Mito says, "They crashed, by the sea cliffs!" Gol says, "Let's go!" Mito says and the three run down the stairs.

Soon men begin threw the valley down to the crash site "Everyone, to the cliffs! Let's go! Let's go!" a man says.

Down by the crash site Ash and Charizard land on the ground where Charizard places the girl they rescued from the Tolmekian ship on the ground where she is breathing heavily from all that happened "W-where am I?" the girl asks "You're in the Valley of the Wind" Nausicaa says "Who are you?" Ash asks.

"I…am Lastel of Pejite…you must burn the cargo," Lastel says "The cargo?" Nausicaa asks, "What do you mean?" Ash asks, "I beg of you, burn everything," Lastel says, "Yes, Lastel, we understand, everything is burning. Don't worry" Nausicaa says.

Soon villagers from the Valley begin searching around the crash "Look over there!" a man says having found something "Where?" another asks.

"Thank Arceus" Lastel says with relief in her voice.

"Princess!" Mito says having found Nausicaa and walks down to where she is "Get that fire out!" a man says "Yes, follow me!" another says "Every direction!" another one says "We need more men!" another says "Hurry!" another says.

"The princess of Pejite? What's she doing on a Tolmekian ship?" Mito asks and Lastel passes out probably for all that has happened.

"Everybody, get out now! There's a Yanmega in there!" a man says and a large mutated Yanma arises from the airship debris "No, oh, no!" a man says with fear in his voice and it begins clicking "Yan-Yan, Yan-Yan!" It says in a deep tone of voice while clicking.

"Oh, no! It's calling for help!" a man says knowing what the clicking means "Maybe it can't fly?" a man asks "Hurry get your guns!" a man says "Don't shoot! You'll enrage every insect in the Toxic Jungle," a man says.

A young man cocks his gun and aims it at the Yanmega "I can kill it in one shot" the young man says, "Guns won't kill a Yanmega" Gol says "Then what do you suggest we do?" the young man asks seeing no other options.

"Wait" Nausicaa says stopping the man "Mito, will you get my glider, please?" Nausicaa asks "Right away" Mito says and Nausicaa approaches the enraged Yanmega "Princess!" Gol says "Easy, Princess" Another man says and Nausicaa pulls out the insect charm, which is attached to a string and begins swinging it and soon it begins to hum.

"You need to return to your jungle. Understand?" Nausicaa asks and the Yanmega is shown to listening "You're strong, you can fly" Nausicaa says and the mutated Ogre Darner Pokémon's wings open up "Look, its working!" a man says seeing what is happening.

"That's a good boy," Nausicaa says and soon Yupa and Mito arrive with Nausicaa's glider "Here you go, Princess" Mito says "Thank you Mito" Nausicaa says and soon the Yanmega's head begins to rise indicating its about to fly and Nausicaa tosses the Insect charm on the string up into the air and the mutated Yanmega goes up into the air with it.

"Look, it's worked!" a man says and Nausicaa goes into the air with her glider and catches the charm and flies off with the Yanmega while the men on the ground cheer "Unbelievable!" a man says "She did it!" another man says.

"Thank goodness, I'd hate to think what would have happened if the insects in the jungle would've come to its aid" Mito says relieved they avoided any kind of trouble with the insects.

* * *

Soon Nausicaa using her glider guides the Mutated Yanmega back towards the Toxic Jungle using her Insect charm and soon the Yanmega begins going towards the jungle on its own and Nausicaa makes a landing on the ground below and watches as it flies back to the Toxic Jungle.

Nausicaa looks out far and gasps seeing an Ohmu simply laying on the other end of the desert "An Ohmu" Nausicaa says and after a minute of staring at the Ohmu the massive insect turns around and begins making its way back to the Toxic Jungle (**Powerful stuff**).

* * *

**Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 2 of the story and Ash and the gang have arrived in the Valley of the Wind and met some of its residents including Nausicaa's father King Jihl and Obaba the blind wise woman. The group also learns the place where the Toxic Jungle is, is a part of the world, which has been cut off from the rest of society for 1000 years. **

**Also I had Ash and Charizard save Lastel the Princess of Pejite. We'll see how the story goes thanks to that change to the plot.**

**Next Chapter Ash and the gang will learn about The Seven Days of Fire, which is the event, which created the Toxic Jungle in the first place. The Tolmekians will also appear and lets just say Ash won't go down without a fight.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all!**


	3. Tolmekians attack

**Okay we are up to Chapter three of my Pokemon-Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind Crossover fic. Last Chapter Ash and the gang met Nausicaa's father king Jihl and learned about a little bit more about the Toxic Jungle and Ash along with his Charizard saved the Pejite Princess Lastel from being killed in the plane crash near the sea cliffs. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

The morning after the crash near the sea cliffs several ships the same kind as the Tolmekian ship, which crash-landed in the Valley of the Wind flew threw the air and one of the ships flashed a light signal at another ship, which does the same as they head towards an unknown destination.

* * *

Ash is currently watching over a passed out Lastel who is lying on a bed in the Castle and Lord Yupa approaches him "You are wondering why she was on that Tolmekian ship aren't you?" Yupa asked.

"Yeah I am Lord Yupa, just one thing who are the Tolmekians anyway?" Ash asked.

"Pika-Pikachu"

"The Tolmekians are people who come from a militaristic kingdom far to the West, it is ruled by their leader the Vai Emperor" Yupa answered.

"So where is Lastel from?" May asked and Nausicaa enters the room.

"She's from Pejite an industrial Kingdom, they live off of digging up ancient engines and selling them," Nausicaa answered

"So what was she even doing on a Tolmekian ship?" Dawn asked.

"They…have been known to take hostages," Yupa said "At least we got her before the ship crashed" Ash said.

"Indeed, when she awakens we shall return her back to Pejite" Yupa said

"Until then we need to burn any spores in the valley before they can release their poisons" Nausicaa said.

* * *

Outside in the fields of the Valley the villagers using torches search for any spores that may have been on the Tolmekian ship when it crashed

"This row is clear!"

"Don't touch this area!"

"Its all clear!"

"The west grove is open"

"Do you see any?"

In the grove a young boy pocks his head "Over here! I found one!" He said.

"They found one?" someone asked and a man with a torch comes over "Down here" the young boy said and they look down to see a spore stuck to the grove tree "That Tolmekian ship was infested with spores, all right" the boy said.

"Good thing you found this before it had the to release its toxins" the man said and torches the spore with a small amount of fire burning it to ashes "Keep up the good work, son" the man said "I'll keep searching 'till I find every last spore" the boy said.

Meanwhile at the sea cliffs where the Tolmekian ship crashed a group of villagers inspect the wreckage and are astonished that a very large red embryo like thing wasn't burned in the fire of the crash.

"What in the world do you think that thing is?" a young man asked, "I don't know. The fire didn't seem to harm it at all," an older man said "Okay, everyone. We'll examine this thing later. Go help look for spores in the fields" Mito said and the group does as he said and left.

"Make sure you get every last one of 'em!" Mito yelled.

Mito then walked up and looks at the embryo with Lord Yupa, Nausicaa, Ash and Bianca (**Dawn, Max and May are watching over Lastel if you were wondering**) "What a mess those damn Tolmekians dumped on us" Mito said.

"Mito, take a look at this" Yupa said "What?" Mito asked and him along with Nausicaa, Ash and Bianca look to see the embryo is beating heavily "It's beating like a heart" Nausicaa said, "It looks like this thing might be alive," Mito said.

"Lord Yupa, what do you think this thing is?" Ash asked, "While I was traveling, I heard a frightening rumor. It was said that a monster from the old world was unearthed deep beneath the city of Pejite," Yupa explained "A monster from the old world?" Mito asked.

"A giant warrior" Yupa said and Nausicaa and Mito's eyes widen by this "A giant warrior? From the Seven Days of Fire? That was a thousand years ago" Mito said, "Wait what's a giant warrior?" Ash asked "Yeah and what's the Seven Days of Fire?" Bianca asked.

"The Seven Days of fire was a holocaust which resulted in much of the land being destroyed…it was the seeds of the Toxic Jungle, it was caused by the Giant Warriors" Yupa explains.

* * *

**Flashback-Seven Days of Fire-One thousand years ago**

_A flashback shows several giant warriors walking over burning cities._

"_As for Giant Warriors themselves…they were biomechanical beings made for war and they came to be our near destruction" Yupa explained._

**End Flashback.**

* * *

"After they incinerated this part of the Earth, all of the giant warriors were said to have turned to stone" Yupa explained.

"So all the rock formations…they were giant warriors" Bianca said "Indeed, apparently, one has lain dormant deep underground for the past 1,000 years" Yupa explained.

"But if they unearthed it in Pejite, then what was it doing on a Tolmekian ship?" Mito asked, "Tolmekia is far to the west and its rulers are very warlike, the fact that they had the Princess of Pejite hostage on board worries me" Yupa explained.

* * *

Inside of the castle Lastel awakened from her slumber almost immediately and she looked to see herself with a blanket on top of her and Max, May and Dawn in the room with her.

"Hey! You're awake!" Dawn said "W-where's the Princess of the Valley?" Lastel asked, "She's down by where the ship crashed, why?" May asked and Lastel jumped right out of the bed she was on and ran right out of the room "Hey!" Max said.

Lastel then ran as quickly as she can down to the sea cliffs where the ship crashed and she soon made it there and stopped to catch her breath and then she looked up to see the embryo of the Giant warrior which stood before her and she fell to her knees "No…no…no, no!" She said.

Nausicaa noticed Lastel and went over to where she was "I'm sorry but the fire didn't harm it at all" Nausicaa said, "What can harm it?" Bianca asked, "Pika-Pika?" Pikachu asked "Lets try something, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash said and Pikachu at his trainer's command used a Thunderbolt attack on the giant warrior embryo but nothing seemed to happen to the embryo, as it doesn't seem to even have a visible scratch on it.

"Okay…Electric type attacks can't hurt it anymore then fire does I guess" Bianca said.

"They'll come back for it, I know they will" Lastel said, "Who will come back for it?" Ash asked "The Tolmekians they'll be here as soon as they figure out where the ship crashed and they'll take the Giant Warrior…again" Lastel said "So that's why you were on board the ship as a hostage" Nausicaa said.

Ash then felt something and looks out in the other direction "Ash…what's wrong?" Bianca asked "I…I feel something or someone coming" Ash said, "How can you do that?" Mito asked, "Its…complicated…have you ever heard of something called aura?" Ash asked.

"You are a user of aura, I thought all the users of it died out centuries ago?" Yupa asked "Yeah…I just started using it…I'm still kind of learning how to use it" Ash explained and Nausicaa suddenly felt something herself (**Reading the wind**).

Nausicaa then ran off and looked out in the cliffs and Teto began to squeak "What can that be?" Nausicaa asked herself and soon loud rumbling could be heard in the distance and some the people who were burning the spores around the Valley heard this noise "Huh? What's that?" a villager asked.

The villagers then watched as airships similar to the Tolmekian ship which crash-landed last night fly into the valley and they began to scream in horror as one of the ships destroyed one of the windmills.

"Tolmekian airship! Get everyone to the castle!" Nausicaa said and Nausicaa ran down the field as the Tolmekian ships began to land in the Valley and Nausicaa noticed a ship was approaching the castle "They're after father!" Nausicaa said and ran off to the castle.

Ash then pulled out three Poke balls and unleashed his Charizard, Croconaw, and Donphan while Bianca unleashed her Nuzleaf, Chikorita and Porygon "Everyone! We need to protect the people of the Valley from these Tolmekians!" Ash said and the Pokemon all nodded in agreement.

Tolmekian soldiers began to pour out of the ships along with tanks "Move out! Move! Move!" a leading solider ordered.

Bianca's Porygon launched a Zap Cannon attack at one of the tanks, which caused the vehicle to be flipped over (**A/N: It didn't kill or seriously injure anyone**).

"Sir, what the hell is that thing?" an armored clad soldier asked his superior.

"I don't know but whatever it is kill it!" he said and some of the soldiers charge at the Virtual Pokemon carrying swords and Porygon then fired a Shadow ball attack in response at them which sent them all flying.

* * *

Inside of the Castle King Jihl pulled out his sword to defend himself "Obaba, quickly hide yourself" Jihl said "I think I'll stay right where I am" Obaba said.

* * *

Ash back in the Valley looked up at the castle to see that a Tolmekian ship smaller then the other ones had landed on the top of the castle "The King! Bianca I have to go up there and save King Jihl!" Ash said, "I'll come with you!" Bianca said and the two jumped on to him along with Pikachu and flew up to the castle to try and save King Jihl.

* * *

Soon the soldiers broke threw the door of the King's quarters and pointed their guns at him.

* * *

Outside of the castle the sound of a gun is heard and Nausicaa is the first to hear it and ran only faster towards the castle and passed by a mother with her two children "Princess!" the girl said and Donphan used Roll out on several Tolmekian soldiers which knocked them over like bowling pins but soon became surrounded by ones who wielded guns (**Really that could stop Donphan?**).

* * *

Nausicaa then ran up the Castle steps as fast as she could and made it to her father's quarters where she looked in horror to see her father now deceased lying on the floor being looked at by four Tolmekian soldiers, Obaba and a bearded man named Kurotowa.

Nausicaa then became enraged by this and grabbed a sharp weapon from the wall and charged at the Tolmekians in the room "I'll kill you!" She proclaimed.

She then swung the weapon at the head of one of the soldiers killing him then swung it at another ones chest killing him as well then into another one's stomach killing him and Kurotowa pulled his own sword only for Nausicaa to hit it with the weapon which shattered it's blade and Kurotowa slammed into wall.

A soldier then pulled out two swords and began trying to get Nausicaa with them but she deflected the blows with the weapon and hit him in the head with it killing him and soon armored soldiers entered the room and pulled out their swords and shields.

Nausicaa then charged at them and began to swung the weapon at the shield but it broke upon impact and one of the soldiers attempted to strike her with his sword only for to jump out of the way and grab on to her fathers sword "Nausicaa! Don't!" Obaba said.

But Nausicaa charged at the Tolmekian soldier but soon Lord Yupa leaped in the middle and the sword's blade pierced his left hand and Nausicaa gasped realizing what she had just done "Don't move" Yupa said as he held a sword to the soldier's neck.

"This Ohmu shell knife can slice right through that Xerconian ceramic armor of yours" Yupa warned the soldier as he held him at knife-point while the sword Nausicaa held pierced his left hand as it bled slightly (**A/N: He probably feels the pain but just ignores it**).

"Your highness, that is Lord Yupa, the sword master" A Soldier said to a person wearing gold armor instead silver with white attire instead of green.

"Tolmekian warriors, hear me now, last night, the people of this Valley risked their lives attempting to prevent your airship from crashing and just this morning, they finished giving your dead a proper burial. This may be a small kingdom, but it clearly deserves your courtesy and respect, if you are here to make war, there must be a fitting reason and it is only to first send a messenger to announce your grievances" Yupa said berating them for their actions.

Nausicaa then looked at Lord Yupa's blood, which dripped from the sword on to ground with regret what she, had just done "Nausicaa, be calm. If you fight now, the people of the Valley will be massacred. We must stay alive and wait for the right opportunity," Yupa said.

Kurotowa then got up feeling his head, which ached and looked at Nausicaa with anger and pulled out a gun "I'm going to…" "Put it down, Kurotowa" the golden armored person said revealing that she a woman "But she…oh, fine. But look at this mess now I must acquire all new men" Kurotowa said (**Admit you gotta love him**).

"So, you are Lord Yupa, the greatest swordsman in the land. I am offended that you think we need reprimanding" The woman said and lifted her faceplate to show she has blue eyes and orange underneath "We're not savage who have come to massacre the people of this Valley, we're here to talk. So would you put your knife away? Please?" the woman asked and Yupa complied and retracted his knife and Nausicaa pulled the sword out of Yupa's hand "Ah, beat it" the soldier said.

Nausicaa then fainted from all that had just happened and Yupa caught her "Secure the room" one of the soldier said and in the hole on the wall Teto watched this with anger in his eyes and watching this from the window Ash see's this riding on his Charizard with May, Max, Dawn, Bianca and Lastel on it (**Ah, thought I forgot about them didn't you? Also Charizard is pretty strong if he can support everyone's weight**).

"I…I couldn't save him" Ash said after he realized he was too late to save King Jihl (**A/N: I know he just met him the other day but he's like that because he could have saved him if he had gotten there quicker**).

"Ash, its okay" Bianca said trying to reassure her boyfriend "Pika-pika-pi" Pikachu said trying to do the same.

"No it isn't' Bianca! The king is dead and those Tolmekians are going to walk on the people of the Valley like they own the place," Ash said having watched what had just happened "This is just like what had happened in Pejite" Lastel said with despair in her voice.

"Well we're not giving up without a fight" Ash said "But Ash! If we fight them they could kill everyone in the Valley!" May said "Your right, but that woman in there said they want to talk, then we will" Ash said and Charizard flew away from the Castle window.

* * *

**Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 3 of the story and I apologize for almost three months of no updating on this story I've just been a bit preoccupied with my other stories.**

**Also I would like to note that in the English dub of the actually movie Kushana the woman in this chapter is voiced by Uma Thurman who portrayed Poison Ivy in the awful, awful 1997 film Batman & Robin. If you've seen the film and hated it you should know Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind is a much better movie which has Uma Thurman in it and you should that instead of that 2 hour commercial for toys.  
**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all! **


	4. The Fire is lite

**Okay we are up to Chapter 4 in my Pokemon-Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind. Last chapter the Tolmekians invaded the Valley of the Wind and murdered King Jihl. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

The flag of Tolmekians which is a black flag with a red two headed dragon with a sword in the middle hung over one of the windmills with two Tolmekian snipes on it and on the ground all of the people of the Valley have all been rounded up with the Tolmekians pointing guns at them so they don't leave and all of their guns laid on the ground.

Among the people of the Valley are Ash's Croconaw and Donphan (**Still don't how they captured Donphan**) and Bianca's Nuzleaf, Chikorita and Porygon "I say we kill these creatures so they don't cause any more trouble for us" a Tolmekian soldier to the one next to him "Not unless we're ordered to" he responded.

"Look, it's the princess" Mito said as Nausicaa walked out and in front of the tank Kurotowa and the woman stood on top of.

"Listen now, you will be addressed by her highness Princess Kushana, Commander of the Tolmekian army and daughter of the Vai emperor" Kurotowa said.

"Villagers…we have come to your land in the name of peace, our goal is to unify the kingdoms that are surrounding Tolmekia and build a world of prosperity. You now live at the edge of the jungle and on the verge of extinction, follow us, and join our enterprise. We shall put the toxic jungle to the torch and resurrect this land together," Kushana explained.

"Burn the toxic jungle?"

"With what?"

"Is that even possible?"

"It can't be done!"

"I have in my possession mankind's greatest tool, the awesome force which once allowed human beings to rule the Earth, I guarantee that those who join me will live without fear of the insects or the jungle's poisons ever again" Kushana explained.

The villagers after hearing this murmured to each other on how they should respond to this.

Suddenly a roar is heard which gained the attention of the Tolmekians and the villagers and Charizard flew in and flied high above the villagers where Ash and Bianca stood right on top him and they recalled their Pokemon who were rounded with the villagers "What the hell did they just do?" a soldier asked (**Poke balls don't exist in this part of the world**).

"Enough, Tolmekians! Put away your guns and leave this place!" Ash proclaimed.

"Stop! Stop, I say!" Obaba called out and walked over to the tank "You must not touch the toxic jungle" Obaba warned, "What are you babbling about, woman? Guards, take her away and blow that flying beast and its master out of the air!" Kurotowa ordered, "No, let them both speak" Kushana said.

"Since the origin of the toxic jungle, 1,000 years ago, people tried time and again to burn it down, but time and again, their attempts did nothing but enrage the Ohmu and swarms of them spilled from the jungle and stampeded across the lands" Obaba explained.

* * *

**Flashback.**

* * *

_Hundreds (If not thousands) of Ohmu stampeded threw a land with red eyes of rage and shots show them destroying entire cities leaving them all in a fiery blaze of death._

"_They toppled cities, destroyed kingdoms and killed thousands. The Ohmu could not be stopped, such rage did they feel, the Ohmu fought 'till they died of starvation and then spores took root in their corpses and the land soon became part of the toxic jungle" _

* * *

**End flashback.**

* * *

"That is why you must not interfere with it" Obaba said.

"Silence, you old hag, we will have none of your raving" Kurotowa said thinking that Obaba is talking crazy.

"Are you people stupid?" Ash asked them "Excuse me?" Kurotowa asked "Didn't you just hear her if you guys try and torch the Toxic jungle then we could all be as good as dead!" Ash said after he listened to Obaba's story.

Kushana then frowned "What is your name boy?" Kushana asked, "I am Ash Ketchum of the Kanto region and I have things to say," Ash responded "Such as?" Kushana asked.

"Like how much you're lying to these people by saying that you guys come in the name of peace yet you've done nothing but just barge right into their Valley and point guns at them" Ash responded.

"Silence boy!" Kurotowa said and Kushana glared at him and he stopped "You Also say you guys want to unify the kingdoms surrounding Tolmekia, if that's true then shouldn't the Vai emperor be here giving the speech where's he?" Ash asked.

"My father cannot be here, he is very busy" Kushana answered in a rather annoyed tone of voice.

Nausicaa looked up Ash with a concerned look fearing he will say something that will truly aggravate the Tolmekians into attacking her people.

"But this isn't the worst thing you've done since coming here is murder King Jihl!" Ash said.

"King Jihl?" Mito asked and soon the villager's fear turned to anger.

"What? He was bedridden!"

"You murderers! You'll pay for this!"

"We won't let you get away with this!"

"Silence them! No mercy for the insolent" Kurotowa said to the Tolmekian soldiers but before they could harm anyone they were all hit by a Thunderbolt attack of which Ash's Pikachu is revealed to be the source of and they all fall to the ground with electric sparks going threw them.

"Thank you for proving my point, now leave!" Ash said, "Silence you insolent boy! Guards open fire on him!" Kurotowa said and the guards all pointed their weapons at Charizard, Bianca and Ash in the air and Pikachu began to charge up an electric attack and Charizard got ready to use a fire type attack on them.

"Enough! Everyone, please, I need everybody to listen to me…" Nausicaa said and Ash signaled Charizard and Pikachu not to attack the Tolmekians (**Not yet anyway**).

"I can't bear to have anyone else die, I beg of you…" Nausicaa said.

"Princess?" Mito asked.

"Obaba, Ash, please understand we need to do as the Tolmekians say" Nausicaa "What? They murdered your father and you're just going to let them get away with it?" Ash asked outraged by this "I'm sorry but for now we have no other choice" Nausicaa said.

Ash frowned at this "Remember something Kushana…this isn't over" Ash said and Charizard flew off with Ash, Bianca and Pikachu away from them (**A/N: This part of the story is actually going to be a recurring element in the story**).

* * *

Soon the Tolmekians put the Villagers to work in helping to move the Giant Warrior embryo so that they can revive it and have begun setting up tents and while this is all happening Kushana and Kurotowa watch the progress.

"Nice Valley. I think we should keep it" Kushana said "I must object, your highness, your father's orders are to transport the giant warrior back to Tolmekia immediately" Kurotowa said "Those orders cannot be carried out, the giant warrior is so heavy even our largest ship couldn't transport it" Kushana said.

"Your Highness, you can't seriously want to say here and start a new kingdom?" Kurotowa asked "Then what should I do? You really think I should deliver that monster as a plaything for father back home?" Kushana asked.

"I don't know your Highness, that could…upset your father greatly, But of course I am just a soldier of Tolmekia, I am not in a position to make that decision" Kurotowa said "Hmm. Weasel" Kushana said and the two began to walk together.

"I'm reporting back to Pejite, while I'm gone, begin to awaken the warrior" Kushana ordered "Right" Kurotowa said.

The two then walk into the castle "They have a gunship?" Kushana asked, "Yes, a very unexpected find for such a quaint valley" Kurotowa said.

* * *

Later that day Kushana spoke with Nausicaa, Mito and some others "Those are my orders, I'll leave for Pejite first thing in the morning" Kushana said "But, Kushana, why must the princess go with you?" Mito asked, "Aren't five hostages, food and the gunship enough?" Gol asked.

"Select your five hostages and load up the cargo barge before tomorrow's departure" Kushana said.

Soon the Tolmekians began load up their airship for departure from the Valley to Pejite.

"Take it all"

"We leave nothing here"

"Mito, thank you for accompanying the princess" Yupa said "No I'm glad to go, but look at those greedy Tolmekians, they're stripping us of everything, I kind of wish that Ash had Charizard blow them all to bits when they had the chance" Mito said.

"Don't worry about that, our only concern is that the warrior stay dormant, I'm going to leave the valley, then I'll slip back and wait for my chance" Yupa explained "Good luck" Mito said.

Unknown to both of them Ash's Pikachu was watching all of this and he ran off to report back to Ash about this.

* * *

**Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 4 of the story. Also like I stated in this chapter the element of Ash and Nausicaa clashing over how they should deal with the Tolmekians will be a recurring element of story and will add some tension to the story. **

**Also the Vai emperor has been mentioned a few times in this chapter. For those who don't the Vai emperor was actually a character in the Manga version of Nausicaa of which the anime is loosely based off of. He won't appear in the story but…I'm already planning to make a sequel of this, which he will actually appear in person.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. Gotta catch 'em all! **


	5. Before leaving for Pejite

**Okay we are up to Chapter 5 in my Pokemon-Nausicaa of the Valley of the wind crossover fic. Last chapter was Ash's confrontation with the Tolmekians in the Valley of the wind. Read, Review and enjoy.**

* * *

Pikachu soon made it back to where Ash, Bianca, Dawn, May, Max and Lastel are hiding which is the top of a cliff in the Valley and Ash touched Pikachu's head and it glowed blue from Ash's aura as he read Pikachu mind.

"Kushana is leaving to go to Pejite tomorrow with Nausicaa and five other hostages" Ash said and Lastel sighed "I knew it! I knew this would happen!" Lastel said, "Why are these Tolmekians doing this?" Dawn asked (**A/N: Just remember she wasn't there during Ash and Kushana's confrontation**).

"They said they want to use the Giant warrior to torch the Toxic Jungle and save this part of the Earth but it's stupid! Obaba said that the Ohmu killed thousands because people over a thousand years ago tried the same thing!" Ash explained.

"So what are we gonna do?" Max asked "Pikachu's thoughts said that Lord Yupa's plan is to try and keep the warrior dormant" Ash explained "So is that what we're going to do?" Dawn asked "Pretty much, but I'm not going to let the Tolmekians get away with any hostages…but first I'm going to talk to Lord Yupa" Ash said.

* * *

In the castle Lord Yupa knocked on the door into Nausicaa's room "Nausicaa?" Yupa asked and he opened the door and went in only to see Nausicaa not in the room and then he looked down to see Teto scratching the wall "Teto, where has Nausicaa gone?" Yupa asked (**Ugh…lord Yupa, you do know that Teto can't talk right?**).

Yupa then walked up to wall and pressed it, which revealed to be a hidden door and it opened up and Teto ran down a flight of stairs and Yupa followed and he walked down a long flight of stairs underground and he looked to see parts of old planes and armor around the place and soon he reached a half opened door with light inside of it which Teto entered it.

Yupa then looked threw the door to see what was inside of the room and it is shown that the room is filled with potted plants, fresh water which went threw the plants and Nausicaa was laid with her down on a table in there with a candle which provided light.

Nausicaa then spotted Lord Yupa and gasped "Nausicaa, what are you doing here, this chamber is filled with toxic plants?" Yupa asked "I've grown them down here from the spores I collected from the Toxic Jungle, don't worry, the plants aren't toxic" Nausicaa explained.

"They're not poisonous…its true the air in here is pure" Yupa said and looked down at some of the plants "But I know these plants from the jungle, these are some of the most lethal" Yupa said.

"I irrigated this chamber using water drawn deep underground by the castle windmill, I used soil drawn from there as well and I found that with clean water and soil the plants from the toxic jungle aren't poisonous…all the poison is in the soil and even the topsoil of our valley is polluted" Nausicaa explained.

"But I still don't who could've polluted this entire part of the Earth" Nausicaa said, "You discovered this all on your own?" Yupa asked "Yes, I was hoping I could find a cure for Father's illness, but…it's too late now, I'm shutting it down, I've already cut off the water and soon, the plants will wither and die" Nausicaa explained (**Hey Nausicaa I know that this is bad time to mention this but…maybe you should've has told the people you told to flee to the castle about the underground cavern that leads to this room so that they can hide from the Tolmekians…just saying**).

Nausicaa then began to cry and embraced Lord Yupa "Nausicaa" Lord Yupa said "I'm afraid of myself, Lord Yupa, I had no idea that my rage could drive me to kill, this killing has to stop" Nausicaa said while she sobbed.

Ash and Pikachu meanwhile listened to all of this from outside the room "_This just makes what the Tolmekians did even more horrible, if they hadn't killed him maybe Nausicaa could've cured him_" Ash said to himself in his thoughts as he felt sympathy for Nausicaa.

Teto as he sat on Nausicaa's shoulder noticed Ash and Pikachu and jumped off of Nausicaa and ran out of the room "Teto?" Nausicaa asked and she and Yupa followed him outside the room and they both saw Ash and Pikachu.

"Ash, what are you doing down here?" Nausicaa asked, "I was looking for you when I found the hidden entrance in your room" Ash explained, "Ash is Lastel safe?" Nausicaa asked, "She is, the Tolmekians won't find her…how long has this place been down here?" Ash asked "A long time, I just found it months ago, Ash…listen to me, while I'm gone I want you to promise me you don't do anything that will upset the Tolmekians" Nausicaa said.

Ash sighed, "I'm afraid can't make that promise Nausicaa" Ash said "Ash! This is a delicate situation, if you provoke them the Tolmekians could massacre the Valley!" Nausicaa said (**A/N: You shouldn't just agree with Ash, Nausicaa has a good point**).

"Nausicaa, if they bring the warrior back to life and tries to torch the jungle, the bugs will all go on a stampede and kill everyone!" Ash pointed out (**He also has a good point**) "Ash please, I don't want anyone else including you and your friends to end up like my father!" Nausicaa said (**Yet** **another good point**).

"Enough" Yupa said "Ash, I must talk to you in private" Yupa said and him and Ash (**and Pikachu**) walk up the stairs while Nausicaa sighed from all that had been happening in the Valley lately.

"Ash, Nausicaa is right if you provoke the Tolmekians they will respond with great violence," Yupa said "I know! But I fight these kind of people all the time back home, they're going to do something that'll hurt people" Ash said (**He's referring to Team Rocket by the way**).

"You might be correct…but right now for the moment we must cooperate with the Tolmekians" Yupa said "I need to ask something, what happened to Nausicaa's mother?" Ash asked since he hadn't seen or hear her be mentioned since he arrived in the Valley.

"She died many years ago because of an illness caused by the toxins of the Jungle…Jihl was devastated by it as much as Nausicaa was" Yupa explained (**A/N: Okay I added that in because in the actual anime its never stated what happened to Nausicaa's mother she was seen in a flashback but other then that nothing, so I came up with a pretty reasonable answer**).

"Oh…that's sad" Ash said "Pika…" Pikachu said "It is which is why you should do as Nausicaa has asked and not upset the Tolmekians…there is no point in further killings" Yupa said and Ash was left to ponder that for a moment.

* * *

**Okay we just wrapped up Chapter 5 of the story and this was a short but powerful chapter. I wanted to show an element of the story which will shown several times threw the story of Ash and Nausicaa often clashing about what to deal with the Tolmekians and so forth.**

**Also its mentioned in the Manga of Nausicaa that Nausicaa had several siblings but is the only one to have reached maturity…lets just assume in this universe she's an only child and never had any siblings…maybe.**

**Also I would to note that this story takes place in the same universe as my other stories Pokemon: Try it again Ash! Kanto, Spirited Away: Pokemon Edition and Delia's journey for love…just saying if anyone has read those stories. **

**I'll update as soon as I can.**


End file.
